My Dream
by GaRu CrAzY
Summary: A new Guy comes to Gabby's Boarding School little does she know, though, Kenta is hiding a little bit more than what he says he is. Can Gabby and Kenta be CRUSHING on each other! One Shot!


My Dream

By: Gabby Texe!ra

Well, when I was dreaming, dreamt about a boarding school. In this school, you had to spend the night there, somewhat like camp. Anyway, everyone was minding there own business until one day a boy showed up to our school. " Oh, look at his black shaggy hair" swooned my Best Buddy Mitchi. " You are so boy crazy," I said, " but he is pretty cute…" I lied. To tell you the truth I thought he was a heart throb! *Sigh* then again, look, there are 380 girls out of 690 kids. Chances are 1 in 380 he will like me… *sigh*! "Hi, what's your name?" asked a male voice, " I'm kind of lost, can you help me?". Oh My God he's talking to me!!! "ummm… yeah sorry bout' the sudden space out, I'm Gabby!(Scanning his schedule) I said, " Oh, your in all the same classes as me(Outside of me: Whatever look. Inside of me: YES!!!)".

Okay class turn to page 377 in your text book. Today we will learn more about grammar. So, repeat after me… *YAWN* this class is so boring… " Hey, its me again!" the same male voice. " Oh hello, again!" I said while yawning( Smooth Gabb).

" Sorry I sorta' forgot to tell you my name, I'm Kenta Uski" said Kenta Uski. "I'm sorry for asking this but, can I call you Gabby-San?" he asked " Only if I can call you Kenta-Kun." I replied coyly. "Done!" he said with a sweet smile. *Sigh* I can get used to this! "Gabby and Kenta do you have something to share with the class?"

" Nope."

" Nuh -Ugh."

"Good, now back to what I was saying…"

UGH! Why do teachers kill all that is good?!?!

Wow! Time passes by when you have a cute guy next to you talking to **you** in every class! Oh, boy here comes Mitchi… "Hi Gabby, boy the teacher's called you and Kenta out in every class!!! But, I think the other girls are all jealous! Hee hee you are famous!" "Yeah, guess I am." I said. " But no joke do you like Kenta?" Mitchi asked. The truth will be revealed soon so why not now? "Well… Yes!" I said. "I knew it!!!!!!! I KNEW IT!!! HEY EVERYBODY GABBY LIKES KENTA!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed my retarded friend. "*GASP*!!!!!!!!!!" said the whole cafeteria. My eyes blinded by tears, I ran out of the cafeteria and so did an embarrassed yet concerned Kenta. "Gabby are you alright?" Kenta asked. "No." I sniffed and sobbed some more. "Gabby, don't be embarrassed, I like you too." Kenta said looking the other way. "you do?" I said. "Yeah I'm surprised it wasn't

That obvious!" he laughed. "Thank you for accepting me for who I am!" I said and gave Kenta-Kun a big squishy hug. "I don't ever want this feeling to go away" I said as he coiled his arms around me. "Me either," he cooed as we cuddled outside the cafeteria, "me either."

Okay, Gabby, this is your chance! Oh, god, what's the use. I can't. You can! You can't. You can! OUCH! Stupid conscience! "Ooof!" I said Kenta bumped into me. "Oh I am sorry, Gabby-San, are you ok?" Kenta questioned. "Don't worry, Kenta, it's just a scratch…" I started. "I am so sorry, Gabby, shame on my clumsiness, you know I would never intend to wound a woman as beautiful as you!" Kenta stated. "No need for an apology my good friend." I remarked. "Good friend?" Kenta asked. "Yeah, good friend, why? What's wrong? Aren't I your good friend?" I questioned. "Yeah… I just… just… just…" he started. "Just what?" I asked. "I just thought we were more… You know… together." he blushed. "Well, I guess we are!" I stated, "I like you and you like me, so I guess that makes us… we." "Oh, yeah… if you look at it in a different way… then I guess we are… together." Kenta said. "Yeah, I guess" I said with a big smile. "So then, do you want to kiss?" asked my new boyfriend. "KISS?! KISS!?!?" I squeaked, "But I never **EVER** kissed a boy before!!! I am just not sur-" "please. I love you." he begged. The most surprising thing that any boy has ever said to me!!! "Oh, okay, Kenta-Kun, I'll kiss you." I said while I blushed coyly. As I leaned in to kiss him I could smell amber green Granny Smith's. His breath as warm as a summer breeze. Is this happening? Am I going to get my first kiss? Only way to know is to find out. "GABBY!!!!!!!!!!!!" a female voice screeched. Ah, Mitchi, and she asks why I always snap at her. AS IF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Oh well, we tried, that's what counts." Kenta said. "Yeah, hey Kenta?" I asked. "Yeah?" Kenta asked. "Can we try to kiss later?" I asked. "Of course!!!" said Kenta, blushing and smiling. "Okay, see you later, Kenta!!!!!!!!" I said. "Wait you don't need to leave, you can come in my dorm for the night, the teachers think its ok." He pleaded. "GABBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed again. Think Gabby, either cutie or back stabbing friend… (Sarcastically) Oh, what a decision. "Ok, I will go get my sleeping gear and be right back!" I said smiling. "YAY!!!" he said, "I'll be waiting!" he said with a wink. I cooed. "He's so cute" I said, as I walked into my dorm. As I started out with my sleeping bag, going to trek across the hall, the door shut. "Where do you think your going?" asked Mitchi. "To Kenta-Kun's dorm to sleep over… why do you ask?" I said. "Because isn't it wrong if you and Kenta are sleeping in the same room?" Mitchi asked. "No, it's not to me… why do you care any way?" I questioned. "So your just goanna' leave me?" Mitchi asked, "Are you mad at me or something?" "YES!!!!!" I screamed, "I am still mad at you for blurting out my private thoughts!!!" "Well I am mad at you too…" Mitchi Said angrily. "What? Why are you mad at me?" I asked rather annoyed. "You _**STILL**_ haven't figured it out, have you? (I am still Writing more so please be patient!)


End file.
